Before The Storm
by xMinnesotaGirlx
Summary: How did Miley Cyrus REALLY start her career? Find out what i think in this new story!
1. The Concert

[Miley's POV:]  
I struggled to get to purse check, thats how many crazy-girl fans there were at this concert. I mean sure i'm here, but thats just because my parents gave me the option to go to one concert this summer, the only good one was The Jonas Brothers. Plus I get to see my big sister Brandi. I still can't believe they let me stay in a hotel alone! Probably because Brandi lives a few blocks away, and doesn't have any room for me at her place. But still, I mean that's like MAJOR!  
Security Guard: May i see your purse Miss?  
I blinked a few times and realized I was at the front of the line "Oh right of course" I surrendered my cheap JCPenney purse to him "sorry i was day-dreaming!"  
"No problem Miss, you can go on through."  
"Thank You" I told him and jumped out of the way of the girl-crowd that was surging forward. I started walking towards my section, as I was walking I realized that there were only a few people around me, huh, that's a little weird. I looked at my ticket again. "Aw crap!" I said aloud. My mom went for the cheap seats again. My section is only a few rows from the floor, but its also almost half way behind the stage. Maybe once I get there I can find a better seat. Pretty soon i was the last one walking that way. When I found my seat I looked around and saw that the stage was in pretty good view, but when I moved to the end of the row I could see much better, and almost the whole stage. This was fine in my opinion, but I know more than a couple people who would've hated it. Super-fans. Can't live without them being around. And sometimes you really wish you could.  
I looked around. There were only two people in the whole section (besides me of course) A couple, about 10 rows above me. They both looked really bored, I figured they would start making out during the concert.

Pretty soon the lights dimmed and the opening act came on. It was some girl group, the Clique Girlz I think? They sang very teen poppy bobber songs and I was zoned out thinking the whole time. Then they stopped singing and the Jonas' came out, they started with "S.O.S." and kept singing for awhile (a/n don't wanna get into specifics). They then announced that the Clique Girlz (i got the name right!) would be coming back on while they took a little break. I started to zone out again, I was just sitting there, popcorn bag in my hands day-dreaming when all of a sudden I heard a voice, and got jolted back to reality.  
"Ya know, the whole point of a concert is to listen to the music, you're not just supposed to just go for the popcorn and time to think." The mystery guy with a slight joking-edge  
"Well, ( I didn't look at who it was, probably some creep) maybe, people are just selling over-priced tickets for a good spot to think. Ever think of it that way?" I replied very wittingly **(a/n is that a word?)** Then I turned to look at him, my mouth hanging open as he responded"This is my favorite spot to think, I come here during all the breaks, I was here earlier, except i didn't want to disturb you." He ignored the look on my face, either that or he was just used to it.  
I was still in shock "You? disturb me? as if!""Wow your witty come-backs just took a serious dip." He said with a smirk on his face.  
Two can play at that . I plastered a smirk on my face and said the first thing that popped into my head. "Well, that tends to happen when someone meets a person they came to see in concert, i'm pretty sure its in the fine print on the "Side effects" section of the bottle."  
He laughed, a good whole-hearty laugh "You sure bounce back fast. Hi, i'm Nick Jonas"  
I smiled and stuck out my hand. "Miley, Miley Cyrus"  
"Beautiful name, funny girl."  
I smirked and pretended to fluff my hair and pucker my lips. "Thanks, they go together wonderfully don't-cha think?"  
He looked up at the roof of the arena, and rested his head on one of his hands, thinking. "That name sounds really familiar but I just can't place it."  
I did the same pose as him, mockingly. "Hmm, maybe i've just always been in your mind. That happens a lot to guys when they see me."  
He sat up again. "Oh ya, that's it!" He said it mockingly and I laughed at the expression he put on his face.  
The Clique Girlz started on what they said was their last song "Incredible"  
He started to stand up "Thats my cue to get back behind stage, but i'll see ya during the next break k?"  
I did his "thinking" pose again. "I dunno, maybe I'll just leave. The band performing really sucks" I managed to say it all with a straight face.

"Ahh!" he said putting his hands up in the air and looking at the roof.

"Buuuut, maybe if you bring me some of that fancy food back there. They might not suck quite as much"

"Deal" He said, leaning down so he was right in my face. Grabbing my hand and shaking it. I limply tried to shake back. But day-um! He really is **HOT!**I leaned in, partially closing my eyes, waiting for I thought was coming. To no avail. When I opened my eyes I saw him running down towards a stage door. He turned and looked back a me, smirking at my shocked and flushed face. I jokingly glared at him. He saluted me, then ran in the door. I sighed and leaned back in my seat. Putting my face in my hands. I started muttering to myself "Daydream, daydream, it was all a daydream"  
The Jonas Brothers ran back on stage a few minutes after he left. At this point I was 99.999999% sure it had all been a daydream, thats when they started talking.  
"Hey everybody!" Kevin yelled  
"We're back!" That one was Joe  
"And we're going to dedicate this next song to a very special girl named Miley! Keep up the comebacks baby-girl!" OMFG. The crowd went wild at the thought that Nick was calling someone "Baby-girl" As was I! Did he really like me? That much? No, he must have been joking. We just met. And he's Nick effing Jonas!  
They started singing "Burnin' Up" But that was the last song I remembered hearing. All I could think about was the next break.

[Next break]

"Miley!" FINALLY! God could their songs be _any longer?_ I turned and saw him running up the stairs towards me. He had a covered to-go bowl in his hands.  
"Hey Nick, oh and you can call me Miles." I said with a smile.  
"Well then you can call me Nicky." He reached me, and I reached for the bowl, put he put it out of my reach. **(a/n can you count how many times I used "reach" in that sentence?)  
**"Ok "Nicky" whats in the bowl?"  
"Your food of course" He said, he handed it to me. I started to open it, very aware of the smirk on his face. Inside the bowl, was a hunk of cheese and a torn off piece or bread. I laughed very quietly then ripped off a pice of each and stuffed them in my mouth."MMMMM just like at my favorite restaurant!"  
He laughed as I chewed. "Oh hey, I figured out where I know your name from!"  
"Are you sure it wasn't just always in your mind?" I said with my mouth still full.  
"Ha, you wish. No, you're the girl in the video. He said it looking towards the stage. I comprehended what he had just said. **C R A P**

[Nick's POV:]  
She looked upset that I had said that.  
"Uh, Miles? whats wrong?" I said, very concerned. I really didn't want to mess this up.  
"Oh it's nothing. I just, uh, completely regret sending that video."  
I cupped her face in my hands, forcing her to look at me, instead of her shoes. "Why? We loved it! In fact next time we're on stage, don't look at us, look behind us, to the screens. And once you've done that, then come down to back stage, you can use this." I handed her the backstage pass in my back pocket. "My brothers want to meet you, and I want to hang out with you a little more. Is that OK?"  
"Umm, ya? Sure I'll come back stage!" She replied, i could tell she was a little unsure  
"Perfect!"


	2. Windblown hair, perfection

[Nicks POV]

We said goodbye and I ran back to back stage. There I was bombarded with questions  
Joe: "Hey did you tell her to come back?"  
Kevin: "Did you tell her about the screen?"  
Mom: "Were you a gentleman?"  
"Yes, Yes, and Yes Mom, I was a gentleman".  
The stage manager raced over with guitars and Mic's "You guys are on, like NOW!"  
We ran on stage, and the back screen flickered for a sec than changed from pink to a video, It showed a girl, she looked about 14 or 15, Brown hair and Blue eyes. Obviously you couldn't hear the words from the audience, but all three of us had it memorized:

_OMJ! HI! Hi Kevin! Hi Joe! Hi Nick! I'm Miley Cyrus, your NUMBER ONE FAN! And I wanted to make this music video for, well duh FUN! And then I thought of sending to you guys, and well if your watching this then you got it! DUH! So I wanted to show you guy some stuff that I made, like this poster (_**she holds up a poster that's a really cool collage of Jonas Brothers pics) **_and oh ya, Nick I made this for you and I! (_**she holds up a photoshopped picture, of Nick hugging someone, she photoshopped herself as the person he was hugging) **___So I just wanted to tell you guys that I LOVE YOU! ESPECIALLY YOU NICK! So, thanks for watching! BYE!_

I grinned to myself, thinking "Wow, I just met that girl. She's so, different. Not obsessed, but just, cool. We started singing, and I looked back to where Miles was sitting, her face was white, and she had a shocked look on her face. She was staring directly at me. Joe started singing and I went to my spot, but turned my back to the crowd, I could hear the snapping of camera phone as girls took pictures of my butt. I ignored them and turned again to Miley.  
"Whats wrong?" I mouthed it to her but she just shook her head and ran down the steps, I could see that the backstage pass was around her neck, and flying behind her as she jumped down the seats and the stairs, she was heading for the backstage entrance.

[Miley's POV:]

I saw that the backround was my video, no one could hear it, but still, that was so sweet, and humiliating at the same time. All of a sudden I heard a flurry of camera phones, Nick had his back to the front crowd, he was facing me and the girls behind him were taking pictures of his butt. I looked down, tears of happiness forming in my eyes. When I looked up I saw him trying to get my attention, he was mouthing something. "Whats wrong?"  
I shook my head, they were so incredibly sweet, I had to get backstage. I flew down the seats, jumping over them until I reached the stairs, I ran down them until I got to the back stage entrance. A security guard was posted there too.  
"I, uh, I have to get backstage" I stuttered to the security guard. "Do you have a pass?"  
"Pass? Oh right, here." I pulled it from around my neck and showed it to him .He looked at it then opened the door, he ushered me in and then closed it behind me. It was then that I realized I had no idea where to go. I just started walking around when I saw a woman who looked to be about my moms age.  
"Oh! you must be Miley!, I'm Nick's mom, you can call me Denise."  
"Oh thank you! Yes i'm Miley, it's nice to meet you. I had no idea where I was going!" I said a little pitifully, walking towards her.  
"Well I was just getting a little something to drink, do you want anything? We have food and drinks."  
"Oh no thank you. I'm not hungry" As I said it I craned my neck around, trying to see and/or hear the concert.  
"I understand, you want to see Nick. I say, he has fallen pretty hard for you."  
I stared at her with shock on my face. "Nick? Nick Jonas fall for me? i can't believe that!"  
She smiled, leading me over to a curtain. "Aww honey, its true, he's just like any other boy. But he's one boy who really likes you!"  
At that moment we heard Joe announcing to the crowd.  
"Thank you everybody! Well, since this is such a long concert, we decided to add a little intermission. For a half hour there will be just music playing, you can go get something to eat , a little souvenir, or just relax." Joe yelled into the microphone.  
Kevin: You know thats what we're going to be doing!  
That's when I heard his voice. "Ya, this isn't just for you!"  
They ran off stage, I saw Nick first, he might not have been first, but he was the only one I saw.  
His perfectly sculpted curly hair, not too much gel, His deep brown eyes that i could go swimming in. He was so cute.  
"Nick" I whispered it so quietly he probably didn't even hear.

[Nicks POV:]

I walked off stage, and there she was, standing alone, she was probably standing next to my mom, but I wouldn't have noticed all I could see was her. Her slightly windblown hair, her cheeks, red from running, or maybe she was blushing, she had little make up on and it all looked natural. She was so beautiful.  
"Miley" I whispered it.

[Miley's POV:]

I ran, and he did too, I jumped and he caught me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, his hands gripped my lower back. I leaned in, my face inches from his, I could feel his breath on my face.

[Nick's POV:]

She ran, I ran, she jumped, I caught her. I caught her lower back, she wrapped her amazing long legs around my waist, and wrapped her arms around my neck, she leaned in and I pulled her face closer to mine, I could feel her hot breath and i'm sure she could feel mine, I moved one hand from her back to the back of her head, softly pushing her head closer to mine, we put our foreheads together, "Miles? Do you believe in love at first sight?" I asked her, blushing.  
"Completely" She said with a smile.  
"Good, because I think i'm love with you."  
With that, she pushed her lips to mine.

Heyy!

Thanks SO MUCH for reading Before The Storm! I already have most of the chapters written out, but I'm modifying them, adding more detail and different talking. I won't be able to post for a while  I might post tomorrow, but after that I won't for a week. This is because I'm going to a cabin for the week. No computer, no internet access  But after that I'll post a bunch! Thanks again for reading! Review?


End file.
